piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Canal 38 Costa Rica
Channel 38 Costa Rica is a TV Channel that broadcasts the best Piston Cup moments. Moments Compilations The 2004 Christmas Edition # 1958 Brickyard 400 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1974 BnL 500 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1996 Revolting 400 - FULL RACE # 1981 Virginia 500 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1956 Nightdona 500 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1963 Calladega 500 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1978 BnL 500 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1990 Nightdona 500 - FULL RACE # 1994 Las Vegas 400 - FULL RACE # 1984 Los Angeles 500 - FULL RACE # 1979 Michigan 400 - FULL RACE (Untelevised) # 1988 Pocono 400 - FULL RACE The 2011 Edition # 1981 Virginia 500 - Bob Angry at The King # 2000 Brickyard 400 - Ralph Carlow Crash # 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - Haul Inngas Crash # 2003 Heartland 500 - Slider Petrolski Crash # 1973 Tow Cap 400 - The King Crash # 1958 Brickyard 400 - Gerry Jones Pushing Cars # 1954 Fireball Beach 350 - Doc Hudson Crash # 1971 Nightdona 500 - The King passing several cars # 1984 Los Angeles 500 - Greg Candyman Win # 1988 Daniel 500 - Don Chapcar Crash # 1996 Revolting 400 - Big One # 1997 Rev N Go 350 - Kevin Shiftright in Argentina # 1996 Palm Mile 300 - Aiken Axler in London/Meets Andrew the Queen # 2005 Homestead 350 - Johnny Blamer Wins # 2005 Homestead 350 - Todd Marcus Bullies Blamer # 2008 Nitroade 400 - Dale Jr's Tire Explosion The 2012 Edition # 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - Haul Inngas Crash # 1961 Calladega 500 - Big One # 1998 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - Only 3 Racers Finishing # 1975 Heartland 500 - Dinoco Blue Billy Crash # 1992 Sputter Stop 400 - Banks Wins # 2002 Homestead 350 - Aiken's Heat # 2001 Nightdona 500 - Dale Earnhardt Dies # 1978 BnL 500 - Paint Roller Pete # 1963 Calladega 500 - Morris Axler Crash # 1990 Nightdona 500 - Murray Clutchburn Crash # 2010 Nightdona 500 - Mcqueen and Cal Meet a Fan # 1966 Dinoco 400 - Mitch Gears Dies # 1988 Pocono 400 - Tom Landis Crash # 1956 Nightdona 500 - Junior Moon Crash The 2013 Edition # 1990 Nightdona 500 - Murray Clutchburn Crash # 2003 Heartland 500 - Slider Petrolski Crash # 1958 Brickyard 400 - Gerry Jones Pushing Racers # 2002 N20 Cola 400 - Haul Inngas Crash # 2000 Brickyard 400 - Ralph Carlow Crash # 1996 Revolting 400 - Big One # 1984 Los Angeles 500 - Candyman Wins # 1997 Rev N Go 350 - Crazy Kevin Saying Argentina # 1956 Nightdona 500 - Junior Moon Crash # 1985 Nightdona 500 - YA CHUN FEI!! # 2000 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Ya Chung Fei as Winford's Chief # 1994 BnL 500 - Greg Locke Dies # 1981 Oxnard 400 - Big One # 1980 Vitoline 400 - Ernie's Rant # 1974 BnL 500 - Retoline Causes Foyt, Marintire, Pitcar and Henderson to end Careers # 1994 Las Vegas 400 - Tie # 1994 Las Vegas 400 - Eugene Carbureski Slips on Chuck's Vomit